Arigatou, Sasuke
by Shawokey
Summary: Naruto selalu mengerti Sasuke. Namun tidak untuk saat itu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti... NARUSASU! Chap 2 END!
1. Chapter 1

**Arigatou, Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Sasuke **

**By: Rannada Youichi**

"Selamat pagi, _Tou-san, Kaa-san_!" sapa Itachi dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping ayahnya. Itachi menatap sejumlah menu makan pagi kesukaannya di atas meja dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia memang sangat lapar. Apalagi ia baru saja menghabiskan semalam penuh hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi, guru Fisika yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Itachi, bisa kau panggil Sasuke untuk sarapan?" pinta Mikoto.

"Uang saku dua kali lipat?"

"Itachi," desis Fugaku dengan nada berbahaya, membuat Itachi menelan ludahnya-takut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Sasuke," Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adik satu-satunya. Kadang Itachi merutuki rumahnya yang begitu luas. Butuh waktu lama hanya untuk berjalan dari dapur ke kamar, dari ruang tamu ke dapur atau dari ruang makan ke kamar Sasuke. Dan dulu ia dibuat bingung dengan keinginan adiknya memilih kamar di lantai dua dan parahnya yang paling pojok! Memang harus ia akui, semua yang dilakukan adiknya membuatnya bingung. Suka tidak suka, Itachi harus mengakui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke berbeda.

Tok-tok...

"Sasuke, ayo turun! Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Namun Itachi tak mempermasalahkan. Ia sudah terbiasa.

CEKLEK

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Selama belasan tahun, memang Itachi yang bertugas membangunkan Sasuke, mengajak Sasuke sarapan, berangkat dan pulang bersama mengingat mereka satu sekolah. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa melihat wajah mati Sasuke. Tetapi hari itu tidak! Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajah adiknya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Semua tahu Uchiha Sasuke sangat pendiam. Berbaur dengan orang lain sepertinya tidak menjadi salah satu daftar hal yang harus dilakukan dalam kehidupannya. Terbukti dengan kesehariannya yang lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _game _atau bermain di rumah teman atau mungkin bermain basket. Hal yang semakin memperburuk keadaan adalah wajah Sasuke yang sepucat hantu, membuatnya dijauhi, apalagi dengan aura suram yang menyelimutinya. Sasuke sebenarnya sangat cantik, seandainya sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh, ayo kita turun! Pasti _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu," ajak Itachi yang kemudian menggenggam tangan adiknya yang memang terasa begitu dingin. Sasuke diam, mengangguk pun tidak apalagi menjawab ajakan kakaknya. Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan pandangan lurus dan lebih memilih menurut ketika tangan kakaknya menyusup di sela jari-jarinya dan membawa dirinya ke ruang makan.

Sarapan hari itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya Mikoto dan Itachi yang berusaha mencoba meramaikan suasana. Namun seperti biasa pula, mereka berdua tidak berhasil mengingat Fugaku dan Sasuke bahkan terkesan tak peduli.

"Kami berangkat, _Tou -san_, _Kaa-san_," pamit Itachi.

"Jangan lupa bekal yang _Kaa-san_ berikan dimakan. _Kaa-san_ tidak mau kalian kelaparan!" nasihat Mikoto yang dijawab dengan anggukan Itachi.

Itachi dan Sasuke pun berangkat. Lagi-lagi, tanpa Sasuke mengatakan apapun.

"Fugaku, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Semakin lama keadaannya semakin mengkhawatirkan," tanya Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bukankah beberapa minggu ini keadaannya sudah membaik?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Iya, semenjak dia berhubungan dengan Uzumaki keadaannya semakin membaik. Ia mulai mau mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya dan tampak lebih hidup. Tetapi pagi ini, kenapa ia kembali menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu?"

Fugaku tampak berpikir. Sebagai ayah, ia ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Suatu pukulan berat baginya jika ia membiarkan putra bungsunya itu menjadi seseorang yang begitu tertutup, tak mau berbicara pada sembarang orang, bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri. Dan akhirnya Fugaku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Uzumaki. Setidaknya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia yakin, orang yang bisa mengerti Sasuke lebih dari keluarganya sendiri hanyalah Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke dan Itachi telah sampai di sekolah. Seperti biasa, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Itachi yang memang sudah menginjak tahun ketiganya di Konoha High School terlihat lebih populer mengingat ia cukup ramah dengan teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu cuek untuk sekadar menyapa fansnya.

"Sasuke, Itachi-_nii_ ke kelas ya... Kau berhati-hatilah," ujar Itachi. Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun pergi meninggalkan Itachi menuju ke kelasnya.

Sasuke tetaplah manusia. Ia menyadari bahwa sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"_Ohayou _Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh ketika suara yang familiar di telinganya memangginya.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru langitnya yang memesona adalah kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha. Aneh memang mengingat sifat mereka yang begitu berbeda, Naruto dengan kecerewetannya dan Sasuke yang begitu pendiam. Hubungan mereka memang belum lama, mengingat memang baru beberapa bulan lalu mereka saling kenal. Namun, Naruto dengan mudahnya mengerti Sasuke. Dia langsung tahu apa yang disukai kekasihnya dan apa yang dibenci. Dan Sasuke pun merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto.

"Teme, kau pucat sekali. Apa kau belum sarapan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita masuk ke kelas ya Teme. Aku belum mengerjakan PR fisika. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau memang jenius, Teme! Semua soal dapat kau kerjakan. Kapan-kapan aku datang ke rumahmu dan kau harus mengajari kekasihmu ini. Ok!" dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk yang membuat Naruto gemas.

Jam kosong, waktu yang paling dibenci Sasuke karena ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak seperti teman-temannya yang dengan mudahnya berbaur dan kemudian membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya masih sibuk dengan tugas PR yang malah dikerjakan di sekolah. Dan itu artinya Sasuke harus mencari kegiatan lain untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun, ketika ia hampir memejamkan matanya, Kiba malah berteriak memanggil Naruto membuat mata hitamnya yang mulai menutup kembali terbuka.

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba. Sasuke memutuskan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Hai, Naruto! Bukankah besok kau ulang tahun. Apa kau tidak mau merayakannya?" tanya Kiba. Terlihat sekali Kiba menginginkan ulang tahun Naruto dirayakan. Setidaknya ia akan mendapatkan makanan gratis.

"Aku tidak merayakannya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Mengapa? Ayolah Naruto, kau harus merayakannya. Setidaknya merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan mentraktir kami," Lee ikut-ikutan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Jika ia menolak, pasti Kiba, Lee, Tenten, dan yang lainnya akan menggerutu dan mengumpat dengan namanya diselipkan di setiap umpatan mereka. Akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti," dan jawaban Naruto itu sedikit memberikan harapan baru bagi Kiba, Lee, dan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sai. Pertanyaan Sai tanpa mereka sadari membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Ehm, apa ya?"

"Bukankah itu namanya bukan kejutan jika Naruto memberi tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Akan lebih baik jika hadiah yang akan kita berikan kepada Naruto kita rahasiakan terlebih dahulu," ujar Sakura.

"Benar juga. Apapun yang aku berikan harus kau terima ya, Naruto!" ancam Ino.

"Iya-iya!"

Pembicaraan mereka membuat Sasuke pusing.

* * *

"Bisa kau ambilkan kunci duplikat kamar Sasuke, Sandayu?" pinta Mikoto.

Pelayan berusia kurang lebih 65 tahun itu mengangguk. "Baik, Mikoto-_sama_."

Sandayu pun mengambil kunci yang diinginkan oleh Mikoto. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya, 'Apa Mikoto-_sama_ ingin mencari tahu tentang Tuan Muda dengan menggeledah kamar Tuan Muda?' padahal Sandayu tahu bahwa Sasuke sendiri yang melarang keluarganya masuk ke kamarnya. Sayangnya Sasuke tak tahu bahwa beberapa waktu lalu Mikoto membuat kunci duplikat di kamar Itachi maupun kamarnya.

"Ini, Mikoto-_sama_," Sandayu menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Mikoto. Mikoto menerimanya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

KLIK

Dan dengan kunci duplikat di tangannya, Mikoto berhasil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Kamar itu masih sama, tidak ada yang berbeda sejak Sasuke menempati kamar itu untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya mungkin jumlah buku yang semakin banyak diletakkan di rak di pojok kamar yang membuat kesan berbeda dari kamar itu. Dan, oh-sebuah pigura poto berisi foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang diletakkan di meja kecil samping ranjang juga salah satu hal yang membuat kamar itu terlihat berbeda.

Mikoto mengambil pigura itu dan mengamati wajah putra bungsunya. Ia harus mengakui kehebatan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil membuat putra bungsunya layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke bersinar setiap bersama Naruto.

Mikoto meletakkan pigura foto itu di tempat semula. Ia kemudian berkeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Hingga pandangan matanya tertuju pada tumpukan sampah yang berupa gumpalan kertas yang menggunung hingga tempat sampah yang cukup besar itu tak dapat menampungnya.

Mikoto mengambil salah satu gumpalan kertas yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia membukanya. Menyernyit heran ketika ia hanya menemukan satu kata tertulis di dalamnya.

"Gelang?" gumam Mikoto membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke. Mikoto kemudian mengambil kertas lainnya di tempat sampah. Sama seperti kertas sebelumnya, hanya ada satu kata tertulis. Namun kali itu sebuah kata 'kalung'. Dan Mikoto dengan cepat menyadari bahwa setiap sampah yang menggunung itu serupa, hanya mungkin kata yang tertulis berbeda. Dan setiap kata yang tertulis kemudian ditandai dengan tanda silang, seolah-olah apa yang dituliskan adalah kesalahan. Mikoto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum senang ketika mendapati Sasuke berada di samping gerbang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu Itachi. Padahal ia baru saja melihat Itachi pergi menuju ruang OSIS setelah Kyubi membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto yakin Itachi pasti tidak akan segera pulang. Itu artinya Sasuke akan menunggu Itachi dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Untuk itulah Naruto akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang atau setidaknya pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto riang.

Sasuke diam, ia hanya menatap mata biru Naruto. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku? Aku tadi melihat Itachi-_nii_ pergi menuju ruang OSIS. Sepertinya dia akan pulang terlambat."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, hingga bebarapa saat kemudian mengangguk membuat Naruto senang. "Kalau begitu aku mengambil mobil dulu ya, Teme!" dan kemudian Naruto dengan semangat mengambil mobilnya yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke menunggu.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke. Naruto terlihat sangat senang ketika Sasuke hanya diam ketika Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya. Diam Sasuke ia anggap sebuah persetujuan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah Naruto. Naruto segera membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya sebelum ibunya melihat Sasuke. Kadang Naruto tidak habis pikir ketika ibunya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ibunya yang pendiam akan menjadi cerewet, sangat _protective_ kepada Sasuke dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai anak lebih dari anaknya sendiri. Bukannya Naruto cemburu. Namun dengan bertemunya ibunya dengan Sasuke, waktu berduaan dengan Sasuke akan berkurang karena ibunya akan membawa Sasuke ke ruang tamu dan menceritakan segala hal yang tidak penting walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke tak merespon apapun.

Naruto mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya ketika mereka telah sampai di kamar. Naruto kemudian pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto datang sambil membawa satu gelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan satu gelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang memang saat itu sangat haus langsung meminum jus tomat yang dibawa Naruto hingga habis, membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya.

"Kau haus ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerahkan gelas kosongnya pada Naruto dan kemudian mengangguk. "Haus," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau masih haus?"

Sasuke tanpa ragu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa meminum jus jeruku," Naruto menyodorkan jus jeruk di tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke ragu, "Kau?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak haus. Minumlah!"

Sasuke menerimanya dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Sasuke, besok ulang tahunku. Kau-"

PRANG

Gelas yang dibawa Sasuke terjatuh dan pecah membuat Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat.

"Sasuke, kau kena-"

"Pulang," pinta Sasuke lirih.

"Ta-tapi, kau kenapa Sasu?"

"PULANG! AKU INGIN PULANG, NARU!" teriak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Sasuke yang begitu pendiam membentaknya?

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa mengerti Sasuke. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Baru saat itulah ia merasa bahwa ia tak mengerti kekasihnya sendiri.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou, Sasuke**

**Chapter 2 of 2 (END)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Rannada Youichi**

Seorang Uchiha ditakdirkan lahir dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, paras yang rupawan, dan kelebihan lain yang jika disebutkan akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Semua orang menganggap bahwa Uchiha adalah klan yang sempurna. Namun ternyata itu salah. Uchiha Sasuke buktinya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia memang tampan, ia memang jenius, ia memang kaya raya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang Uchiha Sasuke tahu tentang kelemahan terbesarnya. Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan dengan mudah apa yang ia rasakan, yang jujur membuatnya tersiksa karena semua masalah berusaha ia tangani sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa mengungkapkan masalahnya jika ia saja tak bisa mempercayai sembarang orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri?

Dan disanalah ia. Duduk meringkuk di bawah guyuran _shower_ yang mengalir deras. Badannya menggigil, tetapi entah kenapa ia tak merasakan kedinginan. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Hingga tak menyadari jika dirinya berada dalam posisi seperti itu kurang lebih 2 jam lamanya dengan baju seragam sekolahnya masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Dan selama 2 jam itu, ia hanya menggumamkan satu nama, "Naru..."

.

.

.

Suatu hal yang bisa dibilang tabu ketika mendapati Itachi Uchiha berada di dapur dengan celemek bergambar durian dan pisau besar di genggaman tangannya. Tetapi bagaimana lagi, ia mendapatkan hukuman dari ibunya karena meninggalkan Sasuke hanya karena rapat yang menurut ibunya tidak penting. Memang jika menyangkut sang putra bungsu, Mikoto akan dan merasa harus untuk mengutamakannya.

Dan selama kurang lebih 2 jam, akhirnya pekerjaan selesai. Itachi boleh berbangga diri ketika melihat hasil jerih payahnya telah tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

"Sekarang kau mandi dan kemudian panggil Sasuke ke ruang makan. Fugaku pasti juga akan segera datang," ujar Mikoto.

"Baik _Kaa-san_. Aku sudah tak sabar makan masakanku!" ujar Itachi riang.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat putra sulungnya yang begitu semangat.

"Andai saja Sasuke dapat seterbuka Itachi," gumam Mikoto tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Itachi menunggu dengan sabar.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi.

Hampir kira-kira 20 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun sepertinya tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi mulai khawatir. Biasanya memang Sasuke cukup lama menjawab panggilannya. Tetapi biasanya tidak selama ini.

BRAK!

Akhirnya Itachi memilih mendobrak pintu. Pandangannya mencari sosok adiknya. Tetapi tak ada.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi.

Itachi mendengar suara dari kamar mandi. Menghela nafas lega, kemungkinan besar adiknya berada di kamar mandi.

Namun, tunggu! Mengapa pintu kamar mandi terbuka?

Itachi langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan hatinya sontak mencelos melihat adiknya yang begitu menyedihkan, Sasuke masih menggunakan baju seragam sekolah dan terlihat begitu kedinginan.

"SASUKE!"

Itachi segera membawa Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar ingin memarahi adiknya saat itu, tetapi yang ia tahu bahwa marah-marah bukanlah hal yang perlu dilakukannya.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Itachi lirih.

Mulut Sasuke sepertinya menggumamkan sesuatu. Dan yang Itachi tangkap, Sasuke mengatakan, "Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Mikoto dan Itachi berdiri menunggu di luar kamar ketika Sasuke diperiksa oleh Tsunade, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto tampak masih _shock_ dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Beberapa waktu lalu, ketika Itachi mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke kepada ibunya, ibunya hampir pingsan. Karena jujur, Mikoto tak pernah berpikiran bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia tahu bahwa Sasuke mempunyai masalah. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat itu adalah hal yang dulu sering dilakukan olehnya ketika ia mempunyai masalah.

Tak lama kemudian, Fugaku datang dan langsung memeluk Mikoto. Fugaku telah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari salah satu pelayannya.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," ujar Fugaku berusaha menguatkan istrinya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu apa masalah Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Mikoto pada sosok berambut kuning yang beberapa bulan lalu telah menjadi kekasih dari putra bungsunya.

Naruto menggeleng.

Mikoto benar-benar mulai putus asa untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu tertekan. Naruto tak tahu, itu artinya tak ada lagi yang tahu. Karena di dunia ini, hanya Narutolah satu-satunya orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Sasuke.

Mikoto benar-benar bersyukur ketika mengatahui bahwa Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan putra tunggal Namikaze. Dari pertama ia melihat Naruto, Mikoto yakin memang Narutolah sosok terbaik untuk putranya. Dan ternyata memang benar. Sasuke yang pendiam, Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum seolah menjadi Sasuke yang baru ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum, Sasuke tertawa, dan hal lain yang bahkan Sasuke tak pernah tunjukkan pada keluarganya. Mikoto semakin yakin bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke memang ditakdirkan bersama ketika ternyata mereka mempunyai suatu ikatan. Terbukti, beberapa waktu lalu Naruto telah berada di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha dan kemudian Naruto langsung bertanya, "Apakah Sasuke sedang sakit?" Dan ketika Mikoto bertanya mengapa Naruto berpikiran seperti itu, Naruto menjawab, "Aku merasakannya."

"Terima kasih," ucap Mikoto.

"Untuk apa Mikoto_ baa-chan_?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Menjaga Sasuke," jawab Mikoto singkat.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Sasuke, Naruto. Aku harap kau akan menjaga kepercayaan Sasuke padamu."

"Itu pasti, _Baa-chan_!" ujar Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan seperti kami," Mikoto berkata lirih. Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dulu, Sasuke tak setertutup seperti saat ini. Setidaknya ia masih mau berbicara dengan aku, Fugaku, dan Itachi. Bahkan ia juga sering membantuku mengurus kebun, menanam bunga dan yang lainnya. Walaupun memang ia bekerja dalam diam. Tetapi itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Namun, setelah kejadian 'itu', semua berubah."

"Kejadian itu? Kalau boleh saya tahu, ehm-kejadian apa, _Baa-chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Perjodohan antara Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut, "Perjodohan?"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Iya, itu terjadi kira-kira setahun lalu. Saat itu kami berpikir dengan menjodohan Sasuke, maka Sasuke akan bahagia. Setidaknya ada orang yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Namun ternyata itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Pada awalnya semua berjalan baik. Neji sepertinya begitu mencintai Sasuke atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat terobsesi dengan Sasuke. Hingga ia hampir memperkosa Sasuke."

"APA?" teriak Naruto heran. "Te-tetapi, kenapa?"

Mikoto menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke semakin tertutup dan tak mempercayai kami lagi. Ia mungkin berpikiran bahwa kamilah yang menjerumuskannya hingga ia hampir dilecehkan oleh Neji. Tapi, hiks- kami semua tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Mikoto menangis membuat Naruto terhenyak.

Naruto menunduk. Ia baru tahu bahwa Sasuke mempunyai masa lalu seperti itu.

"Tenanglah Mikoto _baa-chan_. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan mempercayai keluarganya lagi. Mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu," Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku harap juga begitu."

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Wajah Sasuke yang pucat semakin memucat. Naruto mencium kening Sasuke dan kemudian memilih duduk di kursi belajar Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat gantungan tas berbentuk tomat pemberiannya masih menggantung di tas Sasuke.

Perlahan tangannya membuka tas milik kekasihnya. Naruto sebenarnya bingung mengapa Sasuke selalu melarang dirinya membuka tas itu. Dan Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum puas nya ketika melihat banyak sekali kertas dengan namanya tertulis di setiap kertas. Entah itu kertas soal, atau kertas-kertas lain.

'Apa Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menulis namaku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia melipat secarik kertas soal milik Sasuke dan mengantonginya. Di dalam kertas itu, ada satu kalimat yang membuat Naruto begitu bahagia.

**Aku benar-benar mencintainya...**

Walaupun tidak disebutkan namanya, tetapi Naruto yakin kalimat itu ditujukan padanya karena di kertas itu ada gambar dirinya. Ya, gambar manusia yang sejujurnya kelewat kurus-padahal dirinya begitu atletis-dengan rambut nanas yang terlihat tajam. Manusia itu menggunakan seragam dengan ada nama tertera di seragam itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pandanganya terpaku pada sebuah buku bersampul tomat. Buku itu, buku yang sering dibawa oleh Sasuke dan buku yang pernah membuat Sasuke marah padanya selama seharian penuh hanya karena Naruto memegangnya. Dan sejak saat itu, ia menyebut buku itu sebagai buku keramat.

Namun bukankah saat itu adalah kesempatannya untuk mengetahui apa isi dari buku itu? Sasuke masih tidur. Dan saat itulah waktu terbaik untuk mencari tahu, apa rahasia Sasuke.

Halaman pertama-kosong.

Halaman kedua tertulis 3 Maret.

**Hari pertamaku di sekolah baru. **

**Aku masuk ke kelas 12 A. Aku senang ketika semua penghuni kelas itu menyambutku. Padahal ku kira, aku tidak akan punya teman lagi...**

**Aku satu meja dengan Rock Lee. Dia baik, tetapi terlalu bersemangat. Seandainya sedikit semagatnya ditularkan padaku, aku pasti sangat berterima kasih padanya. **

Naruto ingat. Memang beberapa bulan lalu Sasuke masuk ke sekolahnya bahkan satu kelas dengannya. Ia tidak ikut menyambut Sasuke karena saat itu ia tidak masuk karena sakit flu.

**4 Maret**

**Ternyata di kelasku ada anak berandalan. Namanya:  
UZUMAKI NARUKO**

**Dia berantakan, tidak sopan, dan yang paling membuatku membencinya adalah rambut kuningnya yang menyerupai landak... **

Naruto menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalannya. Sejak kapan namanya berubah menjadi Uzumaki Naruko? Dan halaman-halaman selanjutnya menceritakan tentang dirinya dari mata seorang Uchiha. Kira-kira 25 halaman menceritakan ketidaksukaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada Uzumaki Naruto. Marah? Tidak! Naruto malah tertawa membaca isi hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke tentangnya.

Hingga akhirnya-

**26 Maret **

**Aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda jika di dekatnya... **

**27 Maret **

**Apa aku menyukainya?**

**1 Mei**

**Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku!**

**Oh, Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO I LOVE YOU!**

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke Uchiha, kau penuh dengan kejutan!

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke menulis tentang kisah mereka berdua, tentang kedekatan mereka, tentang dimana saja mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya ketika membaca tulisan Sasuke yang tertanggal-

**1 Oktober**

**Aku tak tahu...**

Naruto menyernyit dengan 3 kalimat yang ditulis oleh Sasuke. Apanya yang tidak Sasuke ketahui?

**2 Oktober**

**Aku tak tahu...**

**3 Oktober.**

**4 Oktober.**

**5 Oktober**

**6 Oktober. **

Semua hanya bertuliskan, "Aku tak tahu." Dan ketika ia membuka halaman tertanggal 7 Oktober, ia melihat Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk. Apa maksud Sasuke?

**7 Oktober. **

**3 hari lagi. **

**Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia suka dan apa yang tidak ia suka.**

**Aku kekasihnya, tetapi aku payah. **

**Aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya...**

3 hari lagi? Bukankah itu tanggal kelahirannya. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke?

**8 Oktober**

**2 hari lagi. **

**Tuhan, apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?**

**9 Oktober**-kosong.

9 Oktober adalah hari ini. Apa Sasuke hari ini belum sempat menulis di buku hariannya?

Naruto merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Seharusnya ia tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke tertekan? Karena dirinya-itulah jawabannya.

"Sasuke, kau tak perlu memberikan apapun untukku, karena kau adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku," kata Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa baru beberapa jam tidur. Dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke telah bangun. Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Sasu-"

"_Gomen,_" Sasuke memotong.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hati Naruto sakit ketika melihat dengan perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indah Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Huks, aku-aku merasa tidak berguna, Naru," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengerti?

"Siapa bilang kau tidak berguna? Kau baik, cantik, kau pintar, dan banyak kelebihan dari dalam dirimu. Semua orang menyayangimu, aku, Itachi-_nii_, orang tuamu. Semua menyayangimu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

"Huks, tetapi ak-aku bahkan tidak tahu, huks-apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu. Bukankah itu memalukan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "_Baka! _Kau tidak perlu memberikan apapun di hari ulang tahunku, Sasu. Yang aku inginan hanyalah kau bahagia. Aku sangat suka ketika kau tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku. Itu semua sudah cukup, Sasuke."

Namun, jawaban dari Naruto tidak membuat Sasuke puas, "Ta-tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu, Naru," ujar Sasuke keras kepala.

"Naru, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"..."

"Aku memaksa!" ujar Sasuke tegas.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah," Sasuke tersenyum puas, cantik-walaupun masih ada bekas air mata di pipi pucatnya.

"Jika aku ingin kau kembali percaya pada keluargamu, apa kau mau?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Naruto meminta hal itu padanya. Mempercayai keluarganya? Keluarga yang telah membuatnya hampir kehilangan harga dirinya? Sasuke menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sasu. Aku tahu mengapa kau tak mempercayai mereka. Sasu, cobalah untuk memaafkan mereka, kau ha-"

"Huks, pergi! Pergi!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia mulai memberontak dari pelukan Naruto.

"Sa-Sasu."

"Pergi! Kau pasti jijik padaku! A-aku hampir diperkosa oleh 'dia'! Aku menjijikkan, ak-"

"Mengapa kau tak mengerti, Sasuke? Aku tak pernah jijik padamu, kau yang terpenting bagiku. Masa lalumu bukanlah masalah bagiku. Cobalah mengerti, Sasuke. Aku dan keluargamu sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Apa kau tak tahu jika Mikoto _baa-chan_ begitu sedih ketika kau tak lagi mempercayainya."

Hati Sasuke tertohok. Tentu ia tahu itu. Ia selalu melihat pandangan penuh penyesalan dari ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakaknya. Tetapi egonya mengatakan tidak jika harus mulai mempercayai keluarganya lagi. Itu tidak mudah...

"Sasu-"

"Kau tidak mengerti aku, Naru."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mengerti? Aku mengerti! Sangat mengerti! Aku tahu kau tersiksa, Sasuke. Aku tahu, di dalam hatimu, kau juga merasa bersalah. Kau kesepian karena kau terlalu menutup diri. Padahal di sekelilingmu ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu yang siap mendengarkan setiap masalahmu, setiap kau merasakan kesenangan ataupun kesedihan. Jadi maafkanlah mereka, Sasuke. Apa kau ingin terus melihat mereka sedih karena dihantui rasa bersalah kepadamu?"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat air mata yang mengalir dari mata hitam Sasuke semakin deras. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto memang benar. Ia kesepian. Ia rindu keluarganya, ia rindu ketika kakaknya menggodanya walaupun ia tak menggubrisnya. Tetapi itu setidaknya membuat adanya warna tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Ia juga merindukan ketika ibunya memarahinya karena tak menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya atau ketika ia terlalu banyak menyiramkan air ke dalam tanaman ibunya, dan bahkan ia juga sangat merindukan suara dingin ayahnya yang ditujukan padanya. Walaupun ia yakin semua itu hanyalah topeng ayahnya agar dia bisa menjadi orang yang mandiri dan hebat, sama seperti ayah dan kakaknya.

"Aku akan berusaha memaafkan mereka, Naru," ujar Sasuke kemudian yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tetapi kau harus membantuku!" pinta Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Ehm, aku juga punya satu permintaan lagi!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran dan tanpa sadar mengedipkan matanya berulang kali membuat Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak memasukkan Sasuke ke kardus dan membawanya pulang untuk dijadikan boneka pajangan.

"Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku untuk selamanya!"

"Bersamamu?"

"Iya, menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku tidak sabar menikah denganmu, melakukan malam pertama, punya banyak anak, punya banyak cucu. Oh, Sasu! Aku tak sabar!" teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke terkekeh dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Itu masih lama Naruto. Kita bahkan masih berumur di bawah 20 tahun!"

"Siapa bilang menikah harus di atas umur 20 tahun? Bukankah semakin cepat akan semakin baik. Aku ingin anak pertama kita itu perempuan, kemudian laki-laki, perempuan, laki-laki, dan seterusnya!"

"Naruto bodoh! Kau pikir aku apa? Mesin pencetak bayi?" Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto," balas Sasuke. Dan setelah itu-

CUP!

'_Arigatou, _Sasuke, aku sangat bahagia memilikimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan akan selalu mencintaimu,' batin Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tersenyum. Sasuke merasakan begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Memang hanya Narutolah yang mengerti dirinya. Ia bersyukur mendapatkan kekasih sebaik dan sepengertian Naruto. Tanpa perlu mengatakan masalahnya, Naruto sudah tahu. Dan Sasuke berjanji, ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada: **

** .5, Dee chan-tik, Icha Clalu Bhgia, Ivy Bluebell, Nasumichan Uharu, MIAKO UCHIHA, .7739814, pingki954, Ajunnyonyo, Cho Ai Lyn, Guest (Aicinta), Guest (Nura), Gajah Lopers, YouNii D3ViLL, vian, NamiMirushi, , YoungChanBiased, nashya**

Terima kasih telah mereview chap sebelumnya...


End file.
